The Truth About Love
by TecnaBelievix
Summary: Collection of one-shots based on TecnaxTimmy.


# The Truth About Love #  
Title: The Truth About Love

Authoress: TecnaBelievix

Summary: Collection of One-shots based on Tecna&Timmy's relationship.

Chapter 1 Summary: At the first dance at Alfea after meeting Timmy, Tecna resolves to find out what is so intriguing about being in love.

-  
Chapter 1  
Tecna smoothed out her blue skirt and sat down on the railing of the balcony. She gazed back into the ballroom where she saw all of her friends having a wonderful time at the Alfea dance. Some of them were dancing gracefully with guys, others too shy to ask someone to dance, and others were just enjoying themselves by standing alone talking to another friend.

Tecna rolled her eyes as she saw Stella and Brandon making out on the other side of the balcony. Stella had told her that if Tecna got bored that she could come to her and they would sit together. She pulled out her phone and tried to find something to do, but found herself glancing over to Stella and Brandon with jealousy rising in her.

They were perfect for each other. They were in love.

Tecna knew that she would never understand what exactly love is, but she knew she wanted to at least feel the emotion. Unlike in Zenith, here she was able to express any emotion she could and she wouldn't be ridiculed or frowned upon for it. In Zenith, she was basically a robot. No emotions, feelings, or expressions were ever shown. Tecna remembered the first time her friends made her laugh. The moment had exhilarated her, filling her with a desire to express more emotion like that.

But she knew that she probably wouldn't ever know what love was.

And somehow that thought calmed her, being as absurd as it is. She was all logic...why should she care about love anyway?

Her teal eyes broke away from Stella and Brandon for a moment and gazed across the dance floor. Tearing her gaze from there she looked over to the corner of the balcony that she didn't quite notice when she first sat down. There, a guy was sitting alone. Giving one last glance towards Stella, she got up and walked over to the guy.

He looked up, first in confusion and then in gladness. Or is it still confusion? Tecna couldn't tell the expressions apart. She gave a small smile.

"Um...hi." She said, almost slapping herself for the lame welcome.

The guys raised his eyebrows. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

Tecna realized he hadn't said it in a cold tone, but as a sincere question. "Well...I saw that you were alone and thought..." What had she thought? She couldn't form any words or thoughts as the guy gave a shy smile which caused her insides to flutter.

"You thought you'd give the nerd company?" He said, trying to finish the sentence for her.

She shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. "By first impression, I don't believe you're a nerd."

He adjusted his glasses and stood being only a few inches taller than her. "Clearly you haven't talked to me for long enough." He shrugged. "I'm horrible at this. Anyway, I'm Timmy."

Tecna gave a smile and realized she liked the feeling she was getting from talking to Timmy. "I'm Tecna."

"Aren't you the Alfea student from Zenith?" Timmy asked, genuinely interested. Tecna gulped and nodded slowly. Hoping to steer the conversation from anything that might lead her to having to explain about her family or her emotions, she turned the question back to him. "And you? Where are you from?"

"Well, my family was from Magix. Nothing special."

Tecna didn't know what to do or say. She mentally cursed at herself for being so boring, so plain. Nothing beneath the surface. "Oh, Magix. I've been there, um, with my friends." She gestured over to Stella who was still in Brandon's arms but had resorted to just quietly talking to each other. "That's Stella."

Timmy nodded. "Yeah. I've already met her. She's madly in love with Brandon." Tecna thought the way he said that wasn't in an envious or jealous way. "What about that group that she hangs out with? Are you in that group?"

Tecna shrugged and turned away from Timmy to move to the balcony railing and the view below it. Alfea's main courtyard was filled with hanging paper lanterns glowing and making the shadows of the fairies and specialists outside deeper and darker than they would be in the moonlight. Music could be heard from the ballroom and bits and pieces of conversation could be picked up. A light breeze picked up, causing Tecna to shiver at the cold.

"I guess I am. I'm still figuring out my emotions." Her eyes widened and she looked out of the corner of her eyes to see if Timmy would ask her what she meant or if he would laugh at her not being able to properly express her emotions. But when the laughter didn't come Tecna turned around. "Aren't you going to laugh at the weird girl who doesn't know emotions? Who doesn't follow her heart, only logic. The one who everyone thinks has no life and just sits at home studying. I'm sick of being called that and I've only been at Alfea for a little more than a month!" Tecna wasn't at all surprised at her outburst because she had been repeating those exact words in her mind every time she was laughed at in Alfea. She just never had the courage to say anything.

Timmy had a hint of a smile appearing at the corners of his mouth. "For someone who can't express emotions correctly, you sure seem to be able to express your anger."

Tecna blinked a couple of times, taking in what he said. He was right, she had expressed her anger. Maybe, she thought, just maybe she had begun to get the emotions right.

"And..." Timmy began, moving himself towards where Tecna was standing by the balcony railing. "From first impression, I'd say you're more than that even though we've only been talking for less than ten minutes." Tecna smiled again, looking into his eyes which were framed by his glasses. She felt like she could talk for hours with this guy about anything. She felt a...connection.

"And I'm not the best at emotions either." Timmy said, awkwardly leaning against the railing suddenly and looking down at the tips of his shoes. Tecna looked behind her to see Stella walking towards her, arms outstretched. Before she reached them, Tecna leaned over and said "I'll see you later?" Timmy smiled and nodded.

With that, Tecna walked over to Stella. "So, how is the party for you so far?" She asked Stella who as an answer, gave a large grin. "What about you, Tecna?"

Tecna smiled and felt her cheeks blush just a little. "The same as always. Boring." Deep inside she couldn't wait until the next dance came around or the next time she could see Timmy.

-  
What did you think? Do I need to work on anything about my writing? Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
